Jason's Movie
by TheCartoonKid2009
Summary: Jason gets the chance to write a script and be in charge of a movie. Will it get him and his friends noticed as film makers or will it be their worst movie yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Authur's Note: Well, I'm not too happy with my previous HM fanfics I'm a bit more confident with this one. This is the introduction chapter. More of the story will come real soon.**

* * *

"So, Jason, you wrote a script for a movie?" Brendon asked, holding his camera as Jason pulled the script out of his pocket. Brendon read the first two lines in the script and said, 'Oh, Jason, this does not look good, even our worst stuff looks good compared to this."

"Just give it chance, Brendon okay? You know I haven't gotten much say in the movies lately and this is my big chance to really get us noticed. Do I deserve a chance? is that fine with the king?!" Jason burst in anger.

"Okay, Jason, I guess we can take some chances." Brendon said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I am glad you see it my way, Brendon. It will be a masterpiece, trust me." Jason said as he grabbed a box and said, "My mother already helped get the costumes ready.'

Melissa picked up the porely put together princess woredrobe which had rips "Jason, you can't be serious." she said with her eyes lit up in shock.

"It's supouse to look like that, Melissa. It's all part of my vision of a masterpiece." Jason said, with a smile, looking very proud.

About an hour later, Brendon started shooting, Jason was dressed as a red dragon while Melissa was in princess costume standing in a castle made out of card-bored and construction paper."Princess Lisa, for you are the only one who understands me. The whole town is after me simply because I'm red and not green or blue and because I have allergies and can't control my fire. Why must they treat me this way, WHY?!"

"Oh, Rex Firemax, I love you just the way youare, even though you burn me sometimes with your fire.' Melissa said with a smile blowing him a kiss.

"Oh, my live, you are the one who understands me." Jason then picked up the hot souce and squirt it at Melisaa," Oh, why was I made this way, why, my dear?"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, it took awhile, but here's chapter 2, which this chapter focuses more on Jason's movie, which by the second part of the chapter I start to refer to the characters by their roles in the move. Doing a story within' a story is pretty challenging to me, but I wanted to do my best to make this fic feel like like. I may have went a bit too extreme in this chapter for a K+ rated story, but the darker parts aren't too heavily detailed.**

* * *

Melissa coughed with an irritated look in her eyes and wiped the hot sauce of her face and said, "Oh, Rex, I would never judge you for something you can't control!"

"Oh, Princess Lisa, for you are my only friend and true live. I promise I will find a way to fight my problem for you..." Jason said as he began squirting the bottle of hot sauce more, "Oh, it's just no use! I'm a monster and that's how I was put on this unforgiving world!"

"That's not true, my dear Rex!" Melissa said as she opened the door of the cardboard castle and held on tight to Jason, who then started blushing. Melissa sobbed and then looked at Jason and looked at Brendon confused. "Jason, we're doing a movie, the movie you wrote."

"I think I just got a bit caught up in the moment, Lisa, I-I mean, Melissa." Jason said with a smile.

"Jason, we're just acting so don't get any idias from this." Melissa said, and she then smiled a bit at Jason.

'Okay, cut, let's try this scene again." Brendon said with a sigh.

About an hour later they were filming a later scene in the movie in which Brendon had a role in as Lisa's father, King Tartman, which he was wearing a green crown and a black cape. In this scene, King Tartman was in the castle, warning Princess Lisa to stay away from Rex, or he would take serious action. "You are not to have any contact with that dragon, young lady, you understand me?"

"But, father," Melissa cried, lying on the bed sobbing," You can't separate me and Rex. We belong together, we understand each other."

"Nonsence! He is a monster that's going to burn you alive." Brendon said as he left Melissa alone as she continued to cry.

* * *

Later the next day they were filming the final scene. "Thank goodness this is almost over..." Melissa said, getting her costume ready as Brendon set up the brokin looking card board castle.

Oh, Rex, you're going to be killed, when my father sees you talking to me and that you destroyed half the castle!"

"I'm not leaving you for anything, my dear. I don't care what happens. to me." Jason said, holding Melissa's hand.

"I warned you, you beast! This has gone on far enough!" Brendon as King Tartman shouted. He then pulled out a large rubber blade and said, "This ends now..."

"Father, you mustn't!" Melissa as Princess Lisa said, jumping in front of him"

Jason lift her and said, 'Come my love, we will run far away from here."

"Oh, Rex, my love! I'm sorry, father, goodbye!"

"Come back with my daughter, you beast! I will see that every night of the land slays you!" King Tartman shouted, he then raised his sharp-looking blade and said, "Guards! Get him now!"

The two knights were played by Walter and Parry. "Yes, sir. sweet start, we will kill the dragon!" Walter said.

"Did you just call me sweettart, oh, my god, how embarrasing..."

"Kill, this sounds very violant, Walter, I don't like it." Parry said, holding on to Walter.

"Cut!" Brendon said in frustration.

Finally later as the movie was wrapping up, Brendon and the others went by a lake to film the final scene. "Now we can be together forever, Princess Lisa, my only love!" Rex Firemax said with a loving look in his eye.

"Oh, Rex, you took so many hits from those nights, but now we're far away from the castle and we can be together, forever." Princess Lisa said, giving him a kiss.

Rex was tried to kiss her back, but then got a bad caugh and blew out the most fire he ever had. "Lisa, I'm so sorry! Princess Lisa!"

It looked as if Rex blew to hard this time and his love was put to sleep forever. "NOOOO!" He then threw himself into the lake, which is suicide for fire dragons.

The End.

* * *

 **This is just the end of Jason's movie, not the fan fic itself! There's plenty more to come and we will see if Jason's film could be a big success. If you're a fan of this show feel free to review.**


End file.
